


Thick as Thieves

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pirates, War, thieves, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: In the desert city of Pirate Isle, a revolution is about to take place against a tyrant. But will the plan succeed as the peasants take their chance of changing their destiny or will it all fall apart? R&R appreciated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Thick as Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hijika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijika/gifts).



It was a hot summer day in the small village of Pirate Isle and the kingdom was bustling with the morning activities of the villagers.   
As vendors began their sales for the day a young teen named Kaku was on the prowl on finding breakfast for himself.   
He had been orphaned since he was 10 years old, his parents had died from being lost at sea.   
He had to learn quickly to survive in the world or else be killed by those who deem the people as scum.   
He had been walking down the alley when he came across the very people who had been patrolling the city, the Doffy Family they were known as for they served the king of the isle, Doflamingo.  
Kaku despised the pirate who had proclaimed himself king for the king had taken most of their food for the palace.   
"Hey, kid move along." Baby 5 shouted.  
Kaku wasn't in the mood to fight today so he continued on his way.  
But as he finally reached the street he saw another boy his age about ready to steal from the very guards he just encountered.  
"You low lifeguards will never catch me. You aren't worth the uniforms you are wearing." The kid threatened at the guards which Kaku thought took guts.  
"What did you say, kid?" A guard named Buggy who had been an ally of the Doffy family for a while now.  
"I said my name is Rob Lucci and you are nothing and you are lousy good for nothing guards who smell like horse butt." Rob Lucci smirked.   
"You will pay for that kid." Buggy reached for him but Lucci was too quick and kicked the guard which sent Buggy flying.  
Than Lucci took off and Baby 5 gave the order "After him, Doflamingo has a bounty on him."   
Kaku wanted in on the fun so he whistled to the kid and motioned him to come over.  
Rob Lucci did just that and after introductions Kaku had Lucci follow him so they could lose the guards.   
After a few minutes, the guards lost sight of the kids, and Buggy swore revenge.   
"Thanks and stick with me Kaku I will show you the greatest treasure yet," Lucci promised and Kaku dreamt of the treasure that Doflamingo supposedly had.  
"Deal!" Kaku shook his hand.  
"Alright now let's enjoy this meal than we can start gathering a team together to raid that pompous bird's palace." Lucci split the meal with Kaku.  
"How are we going to put a team together?" Kaku asked.  
"I know a whole bunch of kids who are in the same situation as us and when it's all over we will be living like kings," Lucci told him with a grin on his face.  
Kaku wondered if this plan would even work but he was tired of his way of life.  
At the same time, Doflamingo was being briefed on the situation "You fools lost them again!" He threw some furniture against the wall with his string ability.   
"My lord we will catch them and rumor is they are going to gather together to try to bring you down." Buggy told him.  
Doflamingo had a plan forming in his head "We will let them gather and when they are all in one place I will rid of them for good." He laughed aloud.  
The guards looked among themselves for maybe this plan will work once in for all.  
At the same time, Lucci was calling a meeting with some of the other local orphans.   
"Listen up we are going to go after the treasure of our dreams," Lucci yelled over the ruckus of the kids.  
"Are you mad? Doflamingo will kill us all if we even try to take the treasure. Besides, I know because he killed before." Law countered.  
"Yes we know Law but this is the chance we all had been waiting for. Besides if we get some of the outlaws on our side then we will be able to overpower the guards." Lucci knew that if they could get some of the big-name outlaws on their side than it would be a walk on easy street.  
"Alright let's go," Luffy yelled for he was always up for an adventure.  
"I think we need a better plan." Kaku didn't like where Lucci was going with this.  
"Luffy will go talk to Shanks and Zoro can possibly get Mihawk on our side." Nami had dollar sign eyes at the mere mention of treasure which Zoro groaned at the thought of seeing his old mentor again.  
"Mihawk is one of the commanders of the guards for Doflamingo what makes you think that he would help us?" Kaku asked for he couldn't see someone like Mihawk become a traitor.  
"He's my old mentor he might help me out," Zoro told him which Kaku at that moment began to believe that this might work.  
"I say you are mad Lucci but I guess this could work," Law told him for he was in on the plan.  
"Excellent we will all meet back here tomorrow morning," Lucci told them and they all began to go their separate ways.   
Kaku only hoped that none of Doflamingo's spies heard their plan for it would mean an ambush and death.  
At the same time, Doflamingo had heard of the upcoming invasion from his spy Enel "So are you sure they are invading in the morning?" He asked for he would kill anyone who would lie to him.   
"Yes milord and according to Moria himself he had used his ability to spy on the meeting there was a gathering as Buggy had told of earlier."   
Doflamingo laughed "I'm looking forward to crushing them all for they won't even reach the palace. Prepare everyone for war."   
"Yes, milord." Enel left the room to go prepare everyone for the coming battle.  
"Law you will finally be in my care for this time my brother isn't alive to save you." Doflamingo had a joker like the expression on his face for soon he will possess Law's devil ability.  
The next morning the sun was just coming up over the horizon as Luffy and the others gathered in the square.   
"So this plan better work," Kaku told Lucci for he had a deep fear of death.  
"It will and by the end of this day we will be living like kings." Lucci knew that their lives would be for better and that no good king will be out of their lives for good.  
"If you want to beat Doflamingo you will need a power that is stronger than his." A mysterious voice came from the right of the group which Zoro knew who it was immediately.  
"Mihawk glad to see you again." Zoro greeted him.  
"You are still the hot-headed student I had the pleasure of training Zoro." Mihawk greeted him which Zoro just smirked.  
"I'm stronger now." Zoro boasted which Mihawk smiled thinking of a future challenge.  
"If I may interrupt you will also need my power to accomplish this mission." A figure stood in front of them.  
"Shanks!" Luffy yelled with a smile on his face.  
"Mihawk you came." Shanks acknowledged him.  
"I couldn't allow you to have all of the credit Shanks." Mihawk told him which Shanks laughed.  
Lucci personally had heard stories about both of these guys and was glad that they were on their side.  
"Let's go break down the palace gate. Charge!" Lucci yelled as he started marching the group to the palace.  
Once the group reached the palace gates, Mihawk and Shanks knocked it down with their devil fruit abilities.   
But Doflamingo's army had been waiting for them and the battle broke out.  
Doflamingo waited for his chance to join and as soon as he saw whom he was looking for he jumped from the balcony and landed right in front of Law.  
"You will pay for what you had done." Law drew his sword.   
"Your devil fruit will be mine." Doflamingo attacked him which Law quickly defended himself.  
Lucci and Kaku both saw their chance to step in and to bring down the tyrant.   
"Save some for us," Lucci yelled over the roaring battle.   
Kaku followed his friend and soon it was a three against one but Doflamingo wasn' t going to lose to these peasants.   
"All of you will fall before me for no one can beat me." Doflamingo laughed.  
"You sure are full of yourself and I will be happy to prove you wrong," Law smirked.  
The battle lasted for what seemed forever until Luffy had enough of Doflamingo and knocked him out with an advanced form of his devil fruit power.   
"You will never harm anyone ever again." Lucci stood before him.  
Kaku was amazed by his friend's idea of a revolution actually worked "The treasure is to be returned to the people. Doflamingo and his lackeys will never return to our island."   
Cheers rang out all over as Doflamingo and his men were led away to prison by the navy.  
Kaku and Lucci made their way to the treasury and opened the doors allowing the people to get what they wanted.   
"You did it, Lucci, I can't believe we won." Kaku was still getting over the thrill of the win.  
"We did it my friend and I want you to come officially join my gang, we will always be thieves though." Lucci offered with a handout.  
Kaku smiled and shook his hand "I don't care if we are thieves until the day we die. You are my friend and I don't want to be alone anymore so I accept your offer and join the gang."   
Lucci laughed "We are thick as thieves you and I friend."   
"Yes, we are." Kaku knew that their friendship will last a long time.   
The people threw a huge celebration that night in honor of a new future and the fortune was returned to the people but for some, they will continue to steal for the thrill of it.   
Pirate Isle had a bright future for all.


End file.
